


School Sucks. ...But Friends Make It Better

by Tsunami_Seawing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi Disaster, But a lot of fun misunderstandings at the beginning to get to that “disliked”, But really just disliked to friends to lovers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Human Realm, Human School AU, Lumity, Luz is Smart, MAGIC!!, No Angst because i Hate It, Some Swearing, alternating pov, gay as shit, no beta we die like men, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_Seawing/pseuds/Tsunami_Seawing
Summary: Human School AU!!!!Amity’s sent to the human realm to gather new information on anything there. It’s just another step in her path to joining the emperor’s coven. Nothing more, nothing less.Luz saw the new exchange student, just like everyone else.But she doesn’t think they saw the strange occurrences.There’s only one way to find out what’s going on. Taking matters into her own hands.(This is just like The Good Witch Azura’s second movie! A murder mystery!!) (oh no i hope she didn’t kill anyone.) (oh dear.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 45
Kudos: 300





	1. The First Day on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> There were no names of the students at Luz’s school, so I’m just gonna find names with the same first letter as some known students at Hexside.
> 
> Amity’s gonna be a lil nicer because “this won’t matter anyways, and I don’t have a beef with anyone here”
> 
> I’m gonna do one chapter with Amity, then the next with Luz until they get friendlier towards each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity leaves for the human realm.

Here she was. Human high school.

This wasn’t what she signed up for.

* * *

Amity finished packing her luggage for a trip to the human realm. Apparently, to join the emperor’s coven, she had to travel to another world and make a new discovery. Wonderful.

Edric popped up from behind her, “Hey—”

She screamed.

“—Don’t forget your diary!” He wiggled his eyebrows, holding her book up.

Amity snatched it and stuffed it in her suitcase as well.

“Aw, lighten up, mittens!” Emira wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing a red-faced Amity with a side hug. “It’s only for a few months! We’ll be sure to pop in here and there,” She winked.

“Oh joy,” She said, deadpan. “Siblings appearing magically in an exclusively non-magical realm.”

“Hey, at least we’ll keep things interesting!” Edric said, trapping Amity on the other side.

She groaned.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Lilith, Amity’s mentor, asked as she prepared the gateway.

“Yes, ma’am,” Amity nodded.

Handing over currency and necessary identification forms, Lilith reviewed her story, “You will be a foreign exchange student staying with Reina Elrin, a socially involved individual, and attending high school among children to learn something new about their world. Through our research over the ages, it is concluded that this method would raise the least suspicion.” Her stiff posture softened, “Good luck, Amity.”

She smiled nervously back at her. Facing the activated portal, she took a deep breath and walked through.

* * *

Turning the corner from the direction of the most believable bus stop, she illusioned her ears round and headed to her temporary house.

A few streets later, she rung the doorbell.

The door swung open, “Why, it must be Ms. Amity Blight!” A large, burly woman wrapped her in a crushing bearhug, “Welcome to the Elrin house! My name’s Jules, and that’s my wife Sally! Reina’s out with her friends for now, but let’s get you settled in!” Jules finally put her down.

Amity probably broke her spine. “Uh— thank you, Mrs. Elrin.”

She clapped Amity on the back, unintentionally pushing her forward, “Augh— none of that ‘Mrs.’ shit— oh wait, I meant crap— no wait, poop— just call me by my name!”

“Missus— uh, Jules— you can curse in front of me.”

She barked a laugh, “I knew I’d like you! Let’s go unpack, huh?”

These are going to be a few  _ long _ months.

* * *

Once Amity made the bedroom more her own, she summoned her scroll to check Penstagram. Taking a picture of the sunset through her window, she posted it with the description, “First day in the human realm! Watch out, Emperor's Coven— I’m halfway there!”

Amity disapperated it with a sigh, flopping back onto her bed. She went over her areas of investigation: technology, knowledge, and any irregular traces of otherworldly items. The last was unlikely, but it was the coven’s job to regulate realms and magic, so keeping an eye out wouldn't hurt.

A knock on her door was followed by Sally calling her to dinner. “Reina and her friends wanted to have a sleepover, so it’ll just be us three. Come down when you’re ready.”

So much for socializing with a connected student.

* * *

Amity’s having a wonderful dream of witches, dragons, and quests. An amazingly wonderful dream. Surprisingly peaceful.

...that’s not right.

She huffed before sitting up in bed. She realized why it’s so calm. There’s no twins banging pots and pans to wake her up.

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes. She remembered where she was. Snapping awake, she fixed her ears before tripping on the blankets trying to get out of bed.

Crashing face first onto the floor, Amity sighed in defeat.

“How graceful,” Someone said, snickering.

She yelped and turned towards the sound.

Emira smirked and crouched down beside her, “So how’s your first official day starting off?”

Edric joined her, “I bet she missed our morning ritual.”

Amity started untangling herself, “I  _ told you _ not to—  _ ugh— _ pop up unannounced! What if someone—  _ huff— _ What if someone  _ walked in _ and saw two strangers in their house!” She broke free with a relieved laugh, before turning back to them with an exasperated face, “I’d sell you out in a heartbeat.”

“Awww, don’t say that mittens!” Edric leaned weightlessly on Amity.

Emira shrugged, “To be fair, we’d just stop these illusions and leave  _ you _ with the dirty work of explaining and misdirecting—” She grinned mischievously, “So it’s a win-win!”

“You’re the worst,” She glared before sighing, “And you need to go— like  _ right now. _ I have to get ready and meet my unofficial human guide.”

Edric blew a raspberry in her ear, distracting her and allowing Emira to walk her fingers along the back of Amity’s neck. She jolted up and slapped the imaginary spider, scrambling away from them.

The two of them laughed and vanished with a final, “Good luck!”

* * *

“Amity!” Jules called out from the breakfast table. “Reina’s back! Say hi!”

She walked down the rest of the stairs and joined them, keeping up her aloof disposition. She wasn’t here to make friends. “Hello, Reina. I’m Amity.”

The blonde girl with a pink streak in her hair eyed her up and down, “Nice to meet you.”

Sally placed a pancake in front of Amity, “Reina, you’ll show her around, right?”

She huffed, “Yeah, sure, mom.”

Jules laughed and clapped both girls on the shoulders, “Get along, you two! I’ll be waiting in the car!”

If this keeps up, Amity won’t have a shoulder to speak of.

* * *

The ride to school was anything but silent. Amity tried to drown out the radio and Jules’s constant rambling by gazing out the window.

This realm was surprisingly pretty. Instead of the usual red undertones in busy stone marketplaces with colorful stands and stacks of houses, there were smaller, separated buildings with green shrubbery and no one in sight.

This realm was also surprisingly boring.

When they rolled to a stop in front of the school, Amity took in a rather unimpressive sight. It wasn’t any different from the other buildings, and most certainly didn’t reach the air of “accomplished” like Hexside did. With a twinge of disappointment, Amity got her snaggleback hide sash from the trunk.

Reina looked at her bag in disbelief as she slung an insanely heavy backpack onto her shoulder.

Amity had a sudden flash of regret.

Her abomination couldn’t carry her books.

* * *

After going over Amity’s schedule and showing her the specific rooms, Reina pulled her aside. “Alright, you can stick with me for your time here, but if you do anything my friends and I don’t like, you can find your own group. Enjoy school on the other side, I guess.” She lazily waved goodbye before heading to her first class.

Turning around, Amity bumped straight into someone.  _ “Watch it, _ nitwit.”

A short haired latina scrambled to collect her scattered books on the floor, “Sorry, sorry.”

Realizing she lost focus on her spell, she recast her ears curved and headed to first period.

She didn’t notice how the human stared.

* * *

Class was. So boring.

Amity sighed. She’d actually have to pay attention to what they’re teaching here. Apparently, her grades in the human realm transfer over to Hexside, in order to make up for the lost time. Sure, that makes sense.

But what the  _ hell _ was this math.

The teacher was so monotonous, and the formulas didn’t make any sense.

Look, she knows math. She gets addiction and multiplication.

But how the fuck do you find the surface area and volume of composite solids.

This is hell.

* * *

Ah, lunch. The social event of the day.

Or, as she would like to call it, Amity’s reconnaissance hour.

Sitting down with Reina and her friends, she stayed quiet after her introduction.

“Yo, is anyone gonna point out how similar she looks like you?” Sara asked.

Brittany nodded, “Yeah, she could be your long lost twin, Reina!”

Amity and Reina looked at each other. Amity laughed. They weren’t even the same  _ species. _ But the others didn’t know that. “Oh good, someone else Ed and Em can tease.”

Looking at their mildly shocked faces, she realized she went back on her one promise.

No making friends.

“Oh no, how will I  _ ever _ break it to my  _ two moms?” _ Reina dramatically fainted. “It all started with an exchange student, but now I’m heading off to a faraway land to get annoyed by long-forgotten siblings.”

The whole table laughed in varying levels, but one thing was unanimous.

Amity’s there to stay.

* * *

Overall, human school would be a four out of ten.

It was boring, nasty, and tiresome. But she was doing this for her future.

… If she could find out what she’s supposed to be doing.

A note appeared on her bed, reading, “Come outside -Ed & Em” in loopy handwriting.

Amity groaned, sitting up to look for her shoes. She put them on as she summoned her abomination.

Her magic still isn’t strong enough to create large abominations without previous ingredients, but she made do.

“Abomination, protect.”

The abomination wrapped itself around her legs and cushioned the fall as they jumped out the window.

She patted their head and smiled, “Good work.” She dispelled them as they gave a wonky thumbs up.

“Awww, Mittens is going soft!” Edric cooed, leaning on Emira.

Amity scowled.

Em plopped down (making Ed stumble) and patted the ground, motioning her sister to sit down.

Edric sat down with a huff.

Amity eyed the dirt and decided to stay standing. Crossing her arms, she snapped, “What are you doing back?”

Em squished her cheeks, smiling up at Amity, “Couwdn’t we just want to see owr bawby siwster?”

“Stop.”

Ed nudged Em, before turning back to her with bright eyes, “No, but seriously, how was your first day here?”

“Boring.” She grimaced, “And dirty.”

“Well, yeah, any non-magical realm is immediately boring,” Em waved her hand at the thought before leaning in, “But how’s the  _ gossip?” _

She puffed, “I apparently landed in the  _ boring _ side of human civilization. Nothing ever happens.”

Something happened.

From the other side of the bushes, there was a crash followed by a gasp and footsteps running away. The twins quickly disappeared, leaving Amity to fend for herself. How lovely.

Even if she wanted to know who was eavesdropping, they were long gone. She sighed, and looked up at her open window. She really shouldn’t do any more magic.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm it’s too high.

She drew a wobbly circle, concentrating on growing the grass into a climbable rope. Peeking open an eye, she saw it worked. She pumped a few fists before working her way up. At the top, she willed the grass to shrink down to its regular size.

Amity laughed airily at her accomplishment— abomination magic is her strongest, but once she joins the emperor’s coven, she’ll be able to use all of the tracks’ skills. It’s nice to know she’s getting better in other areas.

With that, she fell asleep, and all thoughts of the surprise visitor vanished from her mind.


	2. Books and Movies are Adequate Spy Training... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is suspicious of the new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this entire chapter because I got 3 comments 5 minutes after I posted?
> 
> Yes.  
> Yes I did.
> 
> (You can complain all you want, but look me Dead In The Eye and tell me Luz wouldn’t think “Oh No! Criminal! I must be the Hero!!”)
> 
> This one’s also a lil bit shorter, whops.  
> But the eps will (most likely) get longer as the series goes on and I won’t need to go between the two as often.

Luz was twirling her pencil on the desk, mostly drowning out the lecture. Still, she perked up at the mention of a new student.

“I heard that she’s  _ hella _ rich.”

“Then what’s she doing  _ here?” _

“Maybe she’s on the run!”

“That’s stupid.”

“Maybe her  _ parents _ are on the run!”

“...Y’know, that might actually—”

The teacher cleared her throat, silencing them. “I know having a new student is exciting, but you can discuss this  _ outside _ of class.”

Luz knows she should focus like her teacher told her to, but these new student theories clouded her mind.

The next thing she knew, the final bell rang.

* * *

Luz spent all night just thinking about what the exchange student would be like. A murderer? An optimist? Someone who was falsely accused? A nice girl with a dark side? A mean girl with a hidden nice side?

If she  _ was _ a criminal, hiding from the authorities, Luz saw the murder mystery Azura movie, she was prepared.

This was the first interesting thing that happened in this small town ever since  _ The Good Witch Azura _ was imported here.

Let’s hope it doesn’t go down in flames.

* * *

Luz saw Reina leave a green-haired girl in the hallway. So that must be her. The new kid. She definitely had a rich kid disposition.

As the girl turned around, she bumped straight into Luz. “Watch it, nitwit,” she snapped.

Luz’s books fell out of her grip, making her drop down to gather them again. She stole a glance back up, saying, “Sorry, sorry,” but the rest of her apologies faded out once she realized… her ears were pointier than a second ago.

As the new girl walked away, Luz blinked and saw her ears return to normal.

That’s… strange. Noticing she was still on the ground, she finished picking everything up and rushed to her class.

* * *

Luz shared a few classes with the green-haired girl. (Who, she learned, was called Amity.) She didn’t take any notes during those. Luz was too busy staring at her ears, seeing if they’ll change again.

When the lunch bell rang, she followed Amity to the cafeteria, watching her sit down with the cheerleading squad. Scarfing down her PB&J sandwich, Luz watched her intensely.

Brittany apparently said something funny because Amity laughed.

Luz hadn’t seen her ease up before now. It was pretty cute.

* * *

Nothing else happened the rest of the day, but that wasn’t going to stop her investigation.  _ Something _ definitely happened in the hallway.

If Amity was staying with Reina, then she was only a few houses away.

It was a good thing Luz’s mom got called in for the night shift.

Luz left through the backdoor and made her way to Reina’s house. She was going to start her small steakout, but she already heard voices outside.

A girl spoke from the ground, “Couwdn’t we just want to see owr bawby siwster?”

Amity glared at her, “Stop.”

It was weird how she’s the only one standing.

The guy nudged the girl on the ground, “No, but seriously, how was your first day here?”

“Boring.” Amity grimaced, “And dirty.”

“Well, yeah, any non-magical realm is immediately boring.” 

Any  _ what? _

He continued, “But how’s the  _ gossip?” _

She puffed, “I apparently landed in the  _ boring _ side of human civilization. Nothing ever happens.”

Luz slipped and knocked over a trash can. Gasping, she ran back home.

_ Human civilization? _ As in,  _ she’s not human? _

Luz was halfway between ecstatic and terrified. Another species! But they’re not aliens from outer space, they said human  _ realm, _ so they must be from another magical side of Earth that humans couldn’t reach.

But what’s she doing  _ here? _ She clearly has a family that loves her. She  _ couldn’t _ be a criminal… right? But her “siblings” were on the ground like underlings. They disappeared  _ really _ quickly, too. Maybe she’s running a  _ crime ring. _ A  _ magical crime ring. _

Luz watched a lot of movies. She knows what she’s talking about.

* * *

The next day at school, Luz kept her distance. She still watched Amity, but she stood  _ very _ far away.

This was her duty, protecting the town from a criminal threat. She’s doing the whole world a favor, taking down this organization from its roots. And those roots are called Am— where did she go.

She quickly scanned the room, but there was no one there.

Oh no, no, no. Is her plan supposed to happen  _ now? _ She’s not  _ ready! _ She doesn’t even know  _ what _ her plan is!

Amity’s supposed to be at lunch, but she’s not there.

Luz takes to searching the hallways, trying to be quiet but still fast.

It doesn’t take long to hear a discreet conversation from the janitor’s closet.

This was when the protagonist finds out the villain’s plan.

She quietly stepped closer and caught the end of their conversation.

Amity sounded from inside, “Hey, I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry too much. I just need to scope this place out. I don’t think it’ll be  _ too _ hard.”

The guy from the other night spoke next, “You have to finish your work here, we know sis. But we can’t promise everything’ll be in place once you get back.”

“Wuh—”

The other girl jumped in, “Bye, mittens! We’re heading to raid your room now!”

Amity yelled at them, “DON’T YOU  _ DARE—” _

Soon after, she sighed. Then groaned. And groaned. She must be really annoyed to groan for that long.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Amity crashed into her.

“Watch where you’re— oh it’s  _ you.” _ She glared at her, “Were you watching me all day?”

“What? Haha, nooo… I was just— on my way to the cafeteria! Yeah! Bye!” Luz sprinted away.

They were planning something big at school. They were planning something and Amity’s the reconnaissance spy.


	3. Amity Isn’t Crazy. She Swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE IT BUT FORGOT TO POST SO ENJOY A LONGER THAN USUAL CHAPTER
> 
> also, fuck lilith

Amity woke up. Peacefully.

…That’s something she’ll have to get used to.

They ate breakfast, then they were off.

Reina spoke, not looking up from her phone, “Hey, we’re having cheerleading tryouts next week. If you ever wanna go for extracurriculars—”

“Awww!” Jules cut in, “Look at you two! _Bonding already!”_

Reina tilted her head back and groaned.

Amity looked at them fondly, “I’d rather play than cheer, but thanks for the offer.”

“Well, we’re starting our first girls soccer team this year, if you want to get in on that.”

Jules turned to them, “My two girls! Showing school spirit!”

“MOM THE _ROAD!”_

* * *

Amity was so caught up with weighing the pros and cons of joining a sports team that she missed the first few glances.

“Look, Amity, there’s no magic here. You couldn’t hurt anyone if you tried,” She mumbled into her locker. “Besides, you can look into the sports side of humanity for information. And if that doesn’t work, then you’d’ve made some more connections with the team members. Yeah, that’s a good catch-all.”

“But on the other hand, people can _still_ get hurt. It’s still strategies and cooperation. Not to mention they probably already have someone feeding them information on this.”

Amity sighed, then stiffened up. She almost twitched her ears to pinpoint the location she felt something from, but remembered she was in a hallway full of humans. By the time she turned her head around, whatever she detected was lost to the crowd. Squinting at everyone one last time, Amity left for her next class.

* * *

Amity on the verge of forgetting about the hallway incident when she felt another stare directed her way. Controlling her jumpy instincts, she discreetly turned to look for the peeper.

Too bad the bell rang.

Everyone shifted around, making it impossible for her to find anything shady going on.

* * *

Now she _knew_ someone was watching her. This was the third time. Whoever did it planned their move right before the teacher walked in. Not to mention this was Geometry, and they had a pop quiz at the start to sully any evidence of out-of-place behavior.

Amity immediately thought someone or something from the emperor’s coven was sent to spy on her during her time here, probably making sure that she didn’t expose magic which would require a cleanup crew to regulate its spread.

… or she could be paranoid.

Whatever the case! She’ll just act like a normal human schoolgirl. People always look at the new kid, right? Yeah, it’s probably that….

Amity’s blatantly ignoring how she didn’t feel this sort of unease yesterday.

* * *

“I think someone’s watching me.”

Brittany looked up from her phone, “Well yeah, you’re the new kid.”

Amity sighed, “I know how a new kid gets stares, but this feels _different.”_

Sara lit up, “Oooooh someone’s got a _crush_ on you!”

“What?” Amity squeaked.

“I mean,” Sara shrugged, “You’re kinda hot.”

Amity stuttered, face turning red.

She waved her away, “Don’t worry about me though, aro ace and proud. I’m just saying, you’re right next to Reina on the pretty scale, and she gets asked out basically every week.”

Brittany placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder, “Sara, babe, you’re short-circuiting her.”

She looked back to see a tomato instead of Amity’s face. “Oh whops. I guess you didn’t know. Just don’t be surprised if someone asks you out.”

Amity made a strangled noise.

* * *

There were a few more stares after that chat in the hallway, but Amity quickly decided they were not gazes of adoration. There was a final glance before the lunch bell rang, which jolted Amity into quickly leaving the classroom.

If she was with others, then she’d be able to pretend the stares weren’t for her.

If she could _just_ get to the cafeteria.

Of course, this is when the twins would decide to pop up. They closed in and walked on either side of her with shit-eating grins.

Amity huffed, turning red with rage, _“Stop.”_

Edric leaned on her shoulder, whining, “Whaaaat? We didn’t do anything!”

Amity gritted her teeth, “You’re _at my school!”_

Emira hung onto her other side, “We always go to your school!”

“Over _there!”_ She shook them off, whispering harshly, “This is the _human world—_ you’re not even supposed to _be here!_ Just— c’mon.” She pulled the two of them into the janitor closet as the crowd thinned.

“Hey! We fixed our ears! Give us _some_ credit!” Edric whined as Emira made a light spell.

Amity smacked the orb out of her hands, flipping on the light switch. “I’ve seen you change your entire appearance, ears are nothing.” She took a deep sigh, “What are you doing here?”

Emira leaned against a rack with a loud exhale, “It’s boring back home without you to annoy.”

Amity knew the truth behind that statement. Even if the twins acted like they loved getting away with more pranks (and they did), the three of them were the only real family they had. “Yeah, I miss you too.”

Edric pulled her in for a side hug as Emira tussled her hair (without much success, since she was an illusion).

She playfully fought out of their grips before putting on a brave smile, “Hey, I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry too much. I just need to scope this place out. I don’t think it’ll be _too_ hard.”

Ed nodded solemnly, “You have to finish your work here, we know sis. But we can’t promise everything’ll be in place once you get back.”

“Wuh—”

Em smiled brightly, “Bye, mittens! We’re heading to raid your room now!”

As they faded out, Amity yelled after them, “DON’T YOU _DARE—”_

Sighing, she realized she was talking to air. She groaned for a good minute. Turning off the light and stepping out of the closet, she collided with someone.

Rubbing her forehead, she snapped, “Watch where you’re— oh it’s _you.”_ Amity squinted at the familiar latina, “Were you watching me all day?”

“What? Haha, nooo… I was just— on my way to the cafeteria! Yeah! Bye!” She sprinted away.

This was trouble.

_Big_ trouble.

* * *

“Thanks to you two, I almost got caught again!”

Her siblings called out from the other end of the scroll’s camera, “Sorry Mittens, you’re just a danger magnet.”

Amity glared at them, “No, _you two_ are danger magnets. No more illusion trips to the human realm. I mean it.”

Edric glanced at Emira, “What if it wasn’t an _illusion_ trip.”

She smiled, picking up what he was putting down, “Don’t you have a physical meeting with Lilith soon?”

Amity froze. “You’re not planning on actually visiting the human realm, right?”

Emira waved her off, “Oh we’re not planning—”

“Good, because that would be illegal.”

“—We’re _going.”_ Edric finished.

“...There’s literally a law that says hopping through realms for one’s own personal interest is prohibited.”

Emira tsked, “This isn’t for _personal interest,_ this is for _you!”_

Amity took a deep sigh, “...that’s even worse.”

Noticing her downcast expression, the twins looked at each other. Edric spoke up, “Hey, if you really don’t want us to keep coming over, we’ll stop.”

Amity smiled wobbly, “(I can’t believe I’m saying this but) ...you can pop up here and there, just— send me a message first, alright? I don’t want to loose the trust Lilith’s putten in me.”

They grinned brightly at her, “It’s a deal!”

* * *

It was the end of the first week, which meant a status report back to the emperor’s coven. Sneaking out through her window, she threw an illusion bomb into her room. These were specifically crafted by the coven to make sure no one would notice her missing, preventing any leakage of magic.

Heading down a few streets to where she first entered this realm, she was met with her mentor Lilith.

She gave her a small smile, “Ms. Blight, how good to see you. Have you been holding up well?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m still trying to get my roots in and adjust before any big research spree, but I’m making good progress.”

Lilith nodded, “Don’t worry, this is to be expected for the first week. How’s your lodging accommodation?”

Amity grinned, “It’s a very good fit, thank you. It was through Reina’s recommendation that I’m trying out for a sports team.”

She raised an eyebrow, “You do realize we know everything we need to for sports, right?”

“I figured, but it’s also a way to connect to more of the student body.”

“Huh. Smart move,” Lilith said, ruffling Amity’s hair. “You’re already doing great, just keep it up. Infiltrating a human school might not be comfortable and can be tough at times, but you’re the best protégée I’ve had the pleasure of teaching so far. I have to go make sure everything’s running smoothly on my end, so I will see you in two weeks. Good luck, Ms. Blight.” She turned around and twirled her staff, reopening the gateway to the demon realm.

“And you as well,” Amity called out to her mentor as she waved goodbye and closed the portal.

A twig snapped behind her.

Finally being able to use her sharp reflexes after days of dampening it during school, she spots a figure quickly turning the corner.

Amity runs after the person, tackling them to the ground. “You’ve been watching me for the past week, what are you plan— _you?”_

The girl she’s bumped into twice at school waved nervously, “Haha, hi. Please don’t kill me.”


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHO
> 
> THE B E G I N I N G
> 
> OHOHO

Luz had a terrible week.

First, there was this new kid at school.

Next, she’s very certain the new kid has magic.

But _oh no—_ the new kid’s doing something illegal!

So of course, she would jump on every opportunity to see (and hopefully prevent) any wrongdoings the new kid’s attempting.

And one just so happened to go down Friday night.

* * *

Luz watched as Amity quietly walked by her house, glancing around the street shadily.

Luz quickly pulled on her shoes and snuck out of the house, staying out of sight while mimicking the pattern of Amity’s light footsteps to hide her sound.

It wasn’t long before Amity stopped at her destination. Luz could hear talking, but couldn’t made out what they were saying. She tried to creep closer, but was too far away for it to do much help.

Straining her ears, she caught the end of the conversation.

“I have to go make sure everything’s running smoothly on my end, so I will see you in two weeks. Good luck, Ms. Blight.” There was the sound of magic in the air.

“And you as well,” Amity called out before there was another burst of magic, and then silence.

Ok, ok, calm down Luz. That might’ve been the big boss. Ok no need to worry. Everything’s ok. Ok. Alright? Ok.

...this was not ok.

Luz suddenly remembered Amity would be turning back through the _very street she was on right now._ She tried to discreetly step back, but her foot landed on a stick, snapping it in half.

She took off.

Amity followed.

Luz rounded a corner, but that was as far as she got.

Amity tackled her to the ground. “You’ve been watching me for the past week, what are you plan— _you?”_

Luz waved up at her nervously, “Haha, hi. Please don’t kill me.”

“I not gonna— what??”

Luz started rambling and couldn’t stop, “Was that your superior? Are you going to murder me in cold blood for finding out about your crime spree? Are you going to do something illegal in my town? Did you already loot everywhere in your magic world so now you’ve come here to do the same?”

Amity blinks at the information, loosening her grip, “Loot— _magic—?_ I’m just here to gather knowledge—”

Luz jumped up, pointing at her, “AH! RECONNAISSANCE SPY!”

“No!! Just about humans in general!” She took a deep breath, “I want to get into this coven—”

Luz gasped, “A CULT!”

“NO! A _JOB!_ Ugh—” Amity covered her face to calm down. She tried to put it in simpler terms, “I need to bring back… _generic information_ on a realm of my choosing to help build these… _archives_ before I can be accepted into this… _company.”_

“Oh.” Luz shrugged, “Well that’s alright, then.”

_“You—_ ya know what? I’m _way_ too tired to deal with this,” She mumbled to herself.

Thinking it over, what she said made sense. Except for the two mystery figures. “Wait, Amity, who were the people you kept on talking to around town?”

Amity groaned, “Siblings. Magic. They’re the worst.”

Luz bounces up, “Wait!! Can you teach me magic!?”

Amity looked at her, deadpan, “...humans can’t do magic.”

“Well maybe _that’s_ because they haven’t _tried, yet,”_ Luz winked and leaned in.

Amity backed up, “You need a sack of bile attached to your heart to power spells.”

She frowned. “...Then I’ll find another way!” Luz placed her hands on her hips confidently.

Finally standing, Amity crossed her arms and glared down at Luz, “How can I even trust you?”

Luz jumped up, grinning, “I can help you with your human research! I’m an expert— I’ve been doing this for _years.”_

She snorted before weighing her options. “...I _suppose_ having a human guide who _knows_ they’re a human guide could help a _lot.”_

“Exactly! We can help _each other!”_ Luz nudged Amity’s elbow.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I.”

* * *

The next day, Luz didn’t hesitate to walk up to Amity.

“Hey. Hey, Amity.”

She didn’t look up from her book. “What?”

“When are we gonna do mag—”

She slapped a hand to Luz’s mouth, _“Don’t. Say that.”_

As Amity pulled back, Luz revised her question, “When are we gonna meet up to _practice?”_

She sighed, “Humans can’t _do_ magic. …But, if you give me some information, I guess I can show you some spells after school.”

“Really?” Luz almost yelled, making Amity clamp her mouth shut again. She continued, unphased, “So soon? Oh, _thank you!”_ Luz pulled Amity into a tight hug.

The warning bell rang, making Luz let go with a quick wave goodbye.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Luz either met her in the hallways, chatting until they had to part, or sat next to Amity in their shared classes, not-so-discreetly trying to whisper to her.

At last, the final bell rang.

Luz practically tackled Amity and dragged her behind the school, chanting, “Magic! Magic! Magic!”

Amity fixed her bag, “You’re lucky I told Reina not to wait for me.

Luz started shaking her, “What spell are you gonna do? Scorching ray? Disguise self? Oo— _fireball?”_

“What?” Amity backed out of her grasp, “No. My specialty’s abomination magic.”

Luz tilted her head, “Abomination?”

“It’s not as strong without a premade base, but….” She outstretched her hands, drawing a circle, “Abomination, rise.”

An opaque purple slime being emerged from the magic ring.

Luz crouched down, “Awww they’re so cute! Can I touch them?”

Amity blinked, surprised, “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Luz gave them a few head pats before pulling away with a small “eugh” at the residue goop. She shook it off. “ _They’re so adorable, oh my god.”_

Amity rubbed her neck, “They’re… supposed to be bigger.”

She jumped up, shaking Amity’s shoulders, “It’s _insane_ you can even _make something out of nothing!”_

Her voice pitched up, “Oh. Yeah, I guess so.”

Luz gripped her even harder, “You _guess so?_ This is the _coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”_

Amity cleared her throat, but it didn’t help, “Uh, didn’t you say you’d trade information?”

“Oh yeah.” She let go, “So, what’d you like to know?”

“Just, any new big thing that happened or was found in the last two years.”

“I mean… we have renewable rocket ships now?”

Amity scrunched her face, “That’s… a start,”

She frowned, “Hey! You didn’t specify what I had to tell you!”

“That’s because there _aren’t any limitations._ Well, other than sports.” She summoned her scroll, checking the time.

_“Woah.”_

“Sorry, if I don’t leave now I’ll have the entire town guard looking for me,” Amity said, dispelling her abomination.

“That’s alright, I’ll see you tomorrow! I’ll also try to do some researching for any big discoveries. Bye!” Luz waved and skipped away.

Overall, it could’ve been worse.


End file.
